


I Don't Know Where I'm Going

by dvasing



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Background Relationships, Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6888046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dvasing/pseuds/dvasing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Learning he and Nyx were going to have a child wasn’t the hard part at all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Know Where I'm Going

The news of Nyx’s pregnancy hadn’t been the biggest shock to Leo. They weren’t exactly playing it safe and he was willing to accept this as the result of their actions. Learning he and Nyx were going to have a child wasn’t the hard part at all. It was accepting the responsibilities placed upon him as a father that was difficult.

His relationship was honestly at a bit of a standstill. Nyx hadn’t spoken to him much after informing him she was pregnant and Leo hadn’t done much to initiate conversation. He didn’t know what to talk about. The few times they had spoken, it had all been about their doubts they could successfully give this child the life they deserved. While Nyx’s troubles came from her actions in the past and the kind of person she once was, Leo’s came from a place deep within.

Leo had decided that he should definitely talk this one over with someone. He didn’t want his own family knowing so much about his worries, so he began thinking of someone else he could talk to. Odin and Niles were his retainers...but Odin would surely be too nice. Niles could work, but really, Leo found it inappropriate almost to burden either of them with these kinds of troubles. They had their own lives to worry about. 

So Leo found himself standing outside Takumi’s tent, heavily debating whether or not this was a good idea. He and Takumi were friends now. Good friends, in fact. And he knew Takumi would be honest with him. He had no obligation to coddle Leo or hold back his opinion. Leo knew he could use some brutal honesty right now if it came down to it.

Clearing his throat, he made his presence known and Takumi was greeting him at the opening of the tent and inviting him in quickly. Takumi noticed immediately how tense Leo was but said nothing of it quite yet.

“What brings you here?” Takumi asked curiously.

“I was hoping we could discuss something personal.” Leo avoided eye contact with Takumi and found a nice spot on the floor to focus on. “I understand if this is really sudden.”

“It’s alright.” Takumi assured him. “I’m all ears.”

Leo hesitated for a moment and considered how to word this or even if he should be talking about this. It wasn’t too late to back out and say it wasn’t important… No, that wouldn’t solve anything and he knew it.

“I’m worried about becoming a father.” Leo admitted. “Or rather, I’m worried about being a good one.”

“I’d say that sounds pretty normal… But there’s more to it, right?”

Leo nodded.

“I’ve never been shown what it is to be a good father. Even growing up Garon wasn’t the kindest to his children.” Leo explained quietly, “I worry that I’ll somehow end up following his example.”

Takumi was quiet for a moment. He had to consider what Leo was saying. Sumeragi may have died when Takumi was very young, but he had a loving mother to help him after that. Leo hadn’t had anyone but Garon. He could see why Leo was worried. Hell, he’d be worried if he was in Leo’s position.

“I’m not sure when Garon stopped being himself but at some point he became cruel, even to his own children. Corrin is...very unaware of what he was like. He was always finding reasons to punish us. Reasons we weren’t good enough.” Leo continued, frowning. “I know he was wrong but I can’t help but wonder if one day…”

“You think you’ll end up like him?” Takumi asked.

“It was the only kind of parenting I’ve been exposed to.”

“You aren’t like that. You never will be.”

“You sound so certain.”

Takumi scoffed.

“You’re sitting here telling me how awful he was to you… I can’t believe you’d end up like that when you know he was wrong.” Takumi said. “You don’t have to follow what you’ve been shown. You could always create your own way of doing things.”

Leo shifted uncomfortably.

“I suppose you’re right.” He mumbled.

“I am right.” Takumi said, smirking. “But I’m not the one you should be telling all of this to. You should explain all of this to Nyx too.”

“Nyx has expressed her own doubts over parenting with me. I’d rather not give her more reasons to think this is a bad idea… But you’re right. I know I need to explain all of this to her. I’m sure we’re both over thinking all of this and things will end out fine.”

“I think things will be fine, Leo.” Takumi assured him, “As annoying as you can be, you’re still a pretty good person.”

Leo smiled for the first time that evening.

“Thank you, Takumi.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a small idea I had. Kind of a warm up for tonight.


End file.
